


Just a bad day

by Northlight



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlight/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: Mika has a bad day and Sam tries to cheer her up





	Just a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribute to the SM fandom. And the first time writing a story in english i think. Feel free to make me aware of any mistakes! This takes place between SM 1 and SM 2 Mika is still in school for a bit while Sam is already working as a cop. Hope you enjoy <3

Mika quickly walked the last few meters to the door trough the rain. 'What a horrible day' she thought as she opened the door to her mansion not really noticing the tears rolling down her face. She had held it in for too long since she refused to show such emotions in public. Not because she didn't show any emotion in public but because of the unwanted attention that came with crying in the middle of a crowded school or bus. She let the door slam shut behind her and threw her bag on its place followed by her jacket and shoes. With a glance on her phone she checked if Sam would be home soon. "Fifteen minutes until he should be home.", she muttered to herself and walked upstairs to change into comfortable clothes. After that she crawled onto her bed and let the tears fall. 

Sam had a bad feeling today as he drove home. He somehow felt that Mika was not doing well so he hurried to reach the mansion as fast as he could without getting into trouble. As he entered he immediately noticed her jacket and shoes lying on the floor which was very unusual for her to do. "What the heck?", he frowned. She was definitely not in a good mood. Using his super speed he hurried upstairs coming to a stop in front of their bedroom. He didn't want to scare her by bursting into the room so he knocked on the door making the sobbing from inside stop. "Can I come in?", he asked. "Yeah come in.", she said faintly. He opened the door, hurried towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt her shaky breath and how her tears were wettening the fabric of his shirt. "Wanna talk about it?", he carefully asked. Mika nodded into his shoulder before lifting her head up and trying to speak up her voice still a bit shaky. "I messed up really bad on that test and just couldn't pay attention to the classes after that. So I pretty much got from one shitty situation into the next.", she sighed and lowered her head back onto his shoulder, mumbling "Dumb reason to cry right?". Sam shook his head. "If you feel bad it's not a dumb reason and you do. Is there someone who I can beat the crap out of for you?" Mika couldn't help but giggle. "Beating people up isn't going to help my grades." The incubus lifted her up and lowered her on the bed before laying down beside her. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that.", he said as she cuddled closer to him. "I love you.", Mika murmured. "Love you too doofus.", he answered before they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
